prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
NXT Takeover: London
NXT TakeOver: London was a major professional wrestling show in the NXT TakeOver series that took place on December 16, 2015, produced by WWE, showcasing it's NXT developmental brand, and streamed live on the WWE Network and is the 312th episode of NXT. The show was the first NXT TakeOver broadcast from outside the United States as the finale of the first ever NXT tour of England. Finn Bálor, Samoa Joe and Bayley were named as working the show. Production Background The NXT TakeOver series of professional wrestling shows started on May 29, 2014 as the WWE developmental league WWE NXT held their second ever WWE Network exclusive live broadcast billed as NXT TakeOver. In subsequent months the "TakeOver" moniker became the brand used by NXT and WWE for all of their NXT live specials as they held NXT TakeOver: Fatal 4-Way, NXT TakeOver: R Evolution and NXT TakeOver: Rival prior to Unstoppable. NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn was the first TakeOver show held outside of Full Sail University. NXT TakeOver: London will be the seventh overall show held under the NXT TakeOver banner and the fifth held in 2015. NXT is scheduled to complete a seven show tour of Britain with stops in Newcastle. Glasgow, Sheffield, Blackpool, Nottingham, Cardiff and finally London for the NXT TakeOver show. Storylines The NXT TakeOver featured professional wrestling matches involving different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds and storylines that play out on the NXT television program prior to the TakeOver show itself. Wrestlers portray faces (those who portray the "good guys") or heels (the "bad guys") as they follow a series of events that built tension and culminated in a match or a series of matches. After NXT TakeOver: Respect, a battle royal took place to determine the new #1 contender to Finn Bálor's NXT Championship, which was won by Apollo Crews. Bálor and Crews faced each other for the title on the November 4 episode of NXT, with the match ending in disqualification after Baron Corbin interfered and attacked both men with his primary target being Crews. Samoa Joe came to the ring and fended off Corbin before attacking his friend Bálor, turning heel in the process. Feeling betrayed for not getting his title shot despite Bálor wanting to give him a shot, Joe took extreme lengths to get his title match. It was later announced that Bálor will defend the NXT Championship against Samoa Joe at NXT TakeOver: London. Meanwhile, Baron Corbin explained his reason for costing Apollo Crews his title opportunity was because he held a personal grudge against him since after last eliminating him at the battle royal and challenged him to a match at NXT TakeOver: London which Crews later accepted. After retaining the NXT Women's Championship against Sasha Banks in the first-ever 30-minute Iron Woman Match at NXT TakeOver: Respect, Bayley continued to make successful title defences. During Bayley's title defence against Eva Marie on November 25 episode of NXT, newcomer Nia Jax interfered on Marie's behalf by knocking out the official referee and having Charles Robinson officiate while being towards Marie. Despite this interference, Robinson was soon knocked out and Bayley retained her title by pinning Marie with another referee making the 3-count. After the match, Jax assaulted Bayley with the intention of going after the NXT Women's Championship. After a few confrontations, it was announced that Bayley will defend the NXT Women's Championship against Nia Jax at NXT TakeOver: London. Emma and Asuka were also feuding heading into the event. On the November 25th episode of NXT, before the NXT Takeover: Respect rematch between Asuka and Dana Brooke, Emma hit the ring and attacked Asuka before the match got underway. It was revealed that the attack was planned by both Emma and Brooke. The following week, a match was made between Emma and Asuka at NXT Takeover: London. Later that night, after Emma defeated Liv Morgan, Asuka appeared on the TitanTron punching a punching bag and telling Emma that she'll see her in London. On the December 9th episode of ''NXT, ''Asuka took on Deonna Purrazzo. During the match, Emma and Brooke came out to the stage to watch leading to Asuka winning the match by knockout. After the match, Emma froze in fear. Match Preview Results ; ; *Asuka defeated Emma (w/ Dana Brooke) (14:49) *Dash Wilder & Scott Dawson © defeated Enzo Amore & Colin Cassady (w/ Carmella) to retain the NXT Tag Team Championship (14:58) *Baron Corbin defeated Apollo Crews (11:41) *Bayley © defeated Nia Jax by submission to retain the NXT Women's Championship (13:16) *Finn Bálor © defeated Samoa Joe to retain the NXT Championship (18:22) Other on-screen talent See also *List of NXT pay-per-view events External links * NXT Takeover VIII results at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT Takeover VIII results at WWE.com * NXT Takeover VIII pre-show on WWE Network * NXT Takeover VIII on WWE Network Category:NXT Takeover Category:NXT Wrestling pay-per-view events